I Lived
I Lived by OneRepublic is featured in Dreams Come True, the thirteenth and final episode of Season Six and Glee. It is sung by the Cast of Glee. It is the final number of the series. Sometime in 2020, Sue, now the Vice President of the United States, comes back to McKinley with Becky and invites Will, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Sheldon, and also Terri to a rededication of The Auditorium for Finn, renaming it as "Finn Hudson Auditorium". Then, Sue introduces the New Directions and sit in the front row with Becky, as the curtain opens and shows Tina, Artie, Sam, and Quinn in the stage as Will joins in. Later, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine walks in to the stage and sings in. Roderick, Mason, Madison, Jane, Alistair, and Sugar joins at the chorus along with Mike and Matt Rutherford who both reunited for the first time since Season One, sharing a mini dance duet. At the song bridge, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Lauren Zizes, Dave Karofsky, and Jake enters the auditorium and sings in. Joe, Ryder, and Unique also shows up from the back of the auditorium stage. Jesse is also seen cuddling with Rachel throughout the song. Later, the adults get up to the stage, joining them. Terri is seen hugging Will when Emma notices them in an uncomfortable face. Most of the former main and recurring members of New Directions (excluding Marley and Rory) join to sing and celebrate Glee. The song ends with Becky and Sue gets to the stage and joins everyone putting their heads down to take their final bow as the lights off and the scene cuts to the screen zooming out from the picture of them in the auditorium along with Finn and Lillian's plaques. The sounds of the cast cheering and laughing is heard and with that the screen fades to black, marking the end of Glee. Lyrics Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will with Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Artie: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Artie with Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Rachel (with Mercedes): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) Mercedes: Yeah Rachel: Oh Rachel (with Mercedes): The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Mercedes: Hey, yeah '''Blaine: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Blaine with Kurt: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Blaine with Kurt, Rachel, and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee (Roderick): (I) owned every second that this world could give (I saw) so many places, the things that I did (Yeah, with) every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Mercedes and Sam: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup Ooh Blaine with Kurt: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain But until my moment comes I'll say Blaine with Kurt, Rachel, and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee (Roderick): (I) owned every second that this world could give (I saw) so many places, the things that I did (Yeah, with) every broken bone I swear I lived The Cast of Glee: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Rachel: Hey Rachel with the Cast of Glee: With every broken bone Rachel: I lived Blaine with Kurt and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Blaine with Kurt, Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee (Roderick): (I) owned every second that this world could give (Artie: This world could give) (I saw) so many places, the things that I did Rachel and Roderick with the Cast of Glee (Rachel and Roderick): (Yeah), with every broken bone, I swear I lived The Cast of Glee (Roderick): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine and Kurt: I swear I lived) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Trivia *This is the last musical number of the series. *This is the last time we hear Mercedes, Will, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Rachel, and Roderick sing in the series. *J.J. Totah (Myron) is part of this performance as he was seen at its filming, but he is not seen at all when the song was performed. **It could be stated that it would be impossible for him to look as if he were 13 years old, especially since this song is performed 5 years later after New Directions' victory at the 2015 Nationals. * The last three cast members who show up in the performance are from The Glee Project (Joe, Unique, and Ryder). * Rory and Marley are the only two former members (who appeared in more than one episode) who do not participate in this number. Gallery 10428009_887232184667669_2920585504759527202_n.png tumblr_nlf5go193r1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo1_500.gif Tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo2_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno1_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno2_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno3_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno4_500.gif Tumblr_nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo1_250.gif Tumblr_nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_nljhsjvYpK1qhzi2jo1_1280.png SantanaLaurenPuckKittyJakeILived.png wemma teri.gif quinn will tina.gif i lived quinn tina will.png i lived brittana.jpg i lived ryder unique.jpg i lived will rachel mercedes.jpg matt mike.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions